The Perfect Present
by Angelbabe
Summary: It\'s Logan\'s birthday and Max can\'t decide what to get him. A/N I\'m rubbish at summaries so just read it. Chapter 3 up at last
1. Logan's Birthday

A/N: This is my second fic

A/N: This is my second fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thought I'd have a go at another one. Please review. You know the deal, I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters so don't sue.

Logan glanced over his computer screen to his clock. It was just after one in the morning. It had been his birthday for over an hour and he hadn't noticed. He didn't think that there was any reason that he should have noticed, he was only a year older. The age difference between him and Max was a year more than it was yesterday. There was even less chance she'd want to date him now, not like she'd ever wanted to in the first place. He shut down his computer, it could wait until the morning. He went into the kitchen, got out a bottle of wine and poured a glass. "Cheers," he said to no one. Max heard him though. She was on the roof thinking about dropping in to see him. She wondered what he was celebrating before she realised that it was his birthday. She had completely forgotten, "What a great friend I am," she thought. Max decided not to go in right then and go round tonight, after she had brought him a present.

That morning Max told Original Cindy about her problem with Logan. She had only slept about an hour since she got back from his place and still hadn't managed to think of something to give him.

"Why are you worrying about what to get him if he doesn't mean that much to you?" Cindy asked, trying to get her to admit her feelings for Logan.

"Because he's my friend and he would buy something for me." Max asked wary of what Cindy was trying to do. "It's so hard to think of something to buy for him. He's got everything he wants."

"I can think of something he wants," Cindy said and when Max threw her a questioning look she added, "You."

Max's heart jumped at the thought of Logan thinking about her in that way, but she didn't let Cindy see. There was no chance though he was so much more mature than she was. He knew what he wanted and Max knew it wasn't her. "Ha ha," Max replied to Cindy's comment, "Seriously, what should I get him?" 

"I don't know," Cindy replied. She was amazed at how blind Max and Logan were to their feelings of each other, "We'll go shopping at dinner to try and find something."

Max pulled a face, "I hate shopping, we'd better find something and he better be grateful for what I'm doing for him."

"He will be, he'll be surprised you remembered." Cindy joked at what her friend was going through for Logan. Max threw an angry glare at Cindy but didn't say anything because she hadn't remembered until this morning and knew there was a lot of truth in her statement. The two girls headed of for work an hour later, Max still worrying over what to buy her friend.

Normal had been in a particularly vindictive mood this morning and all the Jam Pony messengers had been rushed off their feet. As a result there were no packages left for them to deliver and Normal begrudgingly gave them the afternoon off. Cindy was happy as it gave them more time to go shopping, Max on the other hand wasn't as pleased.

"Just because we've got time off doesn't mean that we have to spend it shopping." Max grumbled.

"Yes it does because you will take forever deciding what to buy." Cindy replied not paying full attention to Max as she was looking for a new outfit. She could find anything for herself but she saw something for Max. Cindy knew that Max would never buy it herself so she paid for it hoping it would be worth it. She planned on making Max wear it later. Max was so distracted that she hadn't noticed that Cindy had just brought clothes that weren't her size or style.

"What do you think about these?" Max asked pointing towards a pair of slippers. She knew that it was no good but she had to fine something she cared about Logan too much not buy him anything.

"I don't think so," Cindy replied before ushering Max away, "You have to get him something that comes from your heart."

"Yeah but I can't do that. He can afford to buy me expensive presents but there's no way I can do that." Max moaned.

"You know that old saying it's the thought that counts?" Max nodded, "It's right, now think of something." Max eventually settled on a tape. She didn't remember him having this one which probably meant he didn't The song itself was pre-pulse and she thought that it summed up how she felt about Logan. Original Cindy was impressed with Max's choice of gift. If Logan didn't pick up how Max felt about him she'd give up, she had to make Max see it first though.

That night Max threw on a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt and shouted that she was heading to Logan's.

"Not like that you're not." Cindy stopped her friend.

"What's wrong now?" Max asked not seeing anything wrong with the way she was dressed.

"Don't you want to make an effort?" Cindy asked.

Logan was at his place making dinner. He was expecting Max to stop round as she dropped in most nights. She wouldn't remember it was his birthday and he wasn't planning on reminding her. He had prepared a special dinner though. He had found a chicken while he was looking round the market at lunch and had cooked it along with mashed potatoes gravy and carrots, she should like it.

Cindy had talked Max into getting dressed up to go to Logan's. She had produced the new outfit she had bought earlier and told her to put it on. Max couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that Cindy had brought something that was so obviously for her. She agreed that it suited her and eventually agreed to wear it. On the way out of their apartment Max caught a glimpse of herselfin the mirror. Even she had to admit she looked good. Cindy had done her hair and make up and she had done a good job. She looked down at the white jumper and black trousers which Cindy had bought for her. She hated admitting Cindy was right but they did suit her. She biked up her bike keys and Logan's present ant set off for his house.


	2. Dinnnertime

A/N: Here is Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long I had problems uploading it. My computer deleted the chapter and I had to write it again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also I don't own Dark Angel and the words to the song belong to whoever wrote them. 

Logan was just about to page Max when he heard the roar of her motorcycle on the streets of Seattle. He put down the phone and instead started pouring two glasses of the wine he had started earlier that day. He was placing the glasses of wine on the table as he heard her picking the lock on his door. He finished pouring the wine and turned to go and meet her. She was stood right behind him. She was wearing a white jumper which showed of every curve of her beautiful body. Her trousers were also new. Logan could tell this because they looked like they had been picked for fashion rather than function, this was not true to the rest of her wardrobe. Her dark curly hair was tied back loosely and it looked as beautiful as the rest of her. In her hand Max was holding what appeared to be a present. 

Logan couldn't believe she had remembered. He hadn't reminded her and although she had a good memory he didn't think she would have remembered. 

"Looks like I got here at the right time." Max said referring to the smell of chicken filling Logan's apartment.

"Not quite. Dinner won't be ready for another 10 minutes." Logan said not wanting her to think she had done something right.

"Oh well. It gives us time to talk." Max said.

"About what?" Logan asked pretending that he didn't know that Max had remembered.

"Your day. Did you have a good time?" She asked.

"Yes thank you. I went shopping and brought some chicken which we are going to eat in about 5 minutes." He said trying to avoid the subject of his birthday.

Max wasn't going to let him, "I mean because of your birthday."

He had known this already but didn't let her know that. "I have a tradition were I avoid talking about birthdays and forget they happen."

"Fair enough, we will follow your tradition and eat dinner as normal." She replied. Logan was wondering how she would do this because of the gift but the oven timer stopped him from dwelling on the subject.

While Logan was busy serving dinner Max silently slipped into the dining room and placed the tape in his tape player. She had been planning to do this anyway as she couldn'tface giving it to Logan herself, he would think she cared about him. She had to stop herself from thinking that she did. She placed the accompanying card near the CD player and went back through to sit down for dinner. 

Logan served dinner but it needed to stand for a minute as it was too hot. The pair sat down and sipped the wine which Logan had poured earlier. Max was wondering whether she should get the tape back before it was too late. She told herself it was now or never and turned her attention to the rest of the night. She thought that after dinner she would probably swing by Crash and hang with the girls for a while. Logan was also thinking about after dinner but he was letting his imagination get away with him, the outfit Max was wearing didn't help either. 

A couple of minutes later the pair were eating dinner and Max was once again amazed by Logan's talent in the kitchen. They weren't talking about anything in general just about each others recent activities. They finished dinner and Max didn't leave straight away. They had a game of chess first and Logan lost in one of the most humiliating defeats ever. After that Max realised that Logan wasn't in the mood for chess and left him to sulk by himself. She headed over to Crash.

After Max left Logan sat down at his computer and began to work. 5 minutes later he realised what it was he believed was missing. Music. He headed over to his tape player and turned on his favourite tape.

At the same time Logan was doing this Max was heading back to his place bored of Crash as Cindy and Kendra and all the other girls had already gone home by the time she got there. She got up to his penthouse at the same time the music started.

Logan was surprised as instead of his tape of classical music a male voice came out of his CD player. He listened to the words

Everybody's looking for that something 

_One thing that makes their life complete_

_You find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

Logan listened to the words. His first thought was one of Max, but he dismissed that idea as quick as he could. Max herself was out side Logan's apartment wondering if she should leave before he noticed her.

_ _

Some find it in the faces of their children 

_Some find it in their lovers eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you find that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

_ _

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some find it in their solitary live_

_You find it in the works of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

Logan couldn't believe it when he laid eyes on the card from Max. "Hope this clears things up. Love Max" He though about the words still being sung in the background.

_ _

You find it in the deepest friendships 

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

Max sat outside the door hoping Logan had got the idea. She still couldn't believe that she had gone through with it.

So impossible as they may seem 

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_'Cause who's to know_

_Which one you let go_

_Would have made your life complete_

_ _

Max thinks about me like this. Why didn't I know? Logan was sat down listening to the singer. Had Max wanted to say this before and not known how or had he been ignoring her? The next verse started and Logan was drawn in.

_Well for me it's waking up beside you _

_To watch the sun rise on your face_

_To know that I can say I Love you_

_In any given time or place_

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings _

_'Cause you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

_ _

As the song began to end Logan wanted to call Max. He decided not to as he wanted her to come to him. The song was drawing to a close now.

You're the place my life begins 

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings_

_ _

The song ended and Max wondered what Logan was doing. Did he know that it was from her? Did he care? She wanted to go in and see what he thought.

Logan wondered about Max. He decided he couldn't wait until the morning or whenever she decided to come and see her. He was going to go to her. He opened the door to his apartment. He was shocked to discover Max standing there. It was as if she had been waiting for him. Had she?

"Max?" he asked wanting to make sure she was alright.

Her usual confident demeanour gone. She wasn't expecting to see him, "Logan?"


	3. What now?

A/N: I know this has taken ages but I forgot about this story even though so many of you reviewed SFOX Normal SFOX 1 52 2001-10-29T12:25:00Z 2001-10-29T13:17:00Z 2 556 3173 uu 26 6 3896 9.2720 

A/N: I know this has taken ages but I forgot about this story even though so many of you reviewed. Thanks for that by the way xxxx. Oh well on with the story.

Max and Logan looked at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither one of them wanted to say anything, they were scared to say anything.

Max decided that she had to say something, unfortunately the first thing that she though was not the best thing, "So you like the present?"

Logan's blue eyes widened in shock at the thought it had just been a joke to her, he still couldn't say anything.

Max couldn't believe she had been so stupid, _He must think that I don't like him, Cindy was right, there is no going back._ "I picked it myself." _That's so much better._ "It says a lot of things that I can't say. Like how I.." She trailed off not knowing what to say and hoping that Logan would say something. He was usually so good at filling in these awkward spaces.

"I loved the present," _It wasn't a joke, she feels the same?_ "I know what you meant."

"Mean," Max said, "I still mean it."

Silence followed. Max and Logan were just staring at each other like they had been a couple of minutes ago. This time something different happened. Max and Logan slowly leaned into kiss each other. With only a moments hesitation their lips met and they kissed both slowly and passionately at the same time.

Logan broke it off. He grabbed Max's hand and led her back inside his apartment. Shutting the door behind her he trapped her against the wall and kissed her, faster this time. Max began to allow herself to get lost in Logan's kiss and his gentle touch when he broke it off again.

"Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Bit late to ask now," Max replied more seriously then she meant to. She decided to show him how serious she was by kissing him again.

This kiss was their longest so far and when they finished it they had ended up on the couch. Logan started to stroke Max's hair as she laid on his chest. She flinched at first but soon relaxed under Logan's gentle touch. He kissed her head and she started to drift off to sleep. Logan though about leaving her but he just couldn't. She looked so amazing, "I love you Max." He whispered. The words fell on deaf ears as Max was already asleep.

Logan soon joined his Max in her sleep. Not surprisingly he dreamed of her. The whole thing seemed familiar but different at the same time. She was standing there, wearing the same dress she had wore for Bennett and Marianne's wedding. As she had done before she came over and asked if he wanted to dance. He said yes and took her hand. This time a different song started to play. The song Max had given him.

He didn't get very far into the dance however because he felt Max waking him up. The music was still playing in Logan's living room, it took him a while to realise that Max had turned it on.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked looking straight at Logan.

He nodded and took her hand. Holding Max in his arms was one of the best things he had ever done, he loved the feel of her body against his own and the way she seemed to trust him.

All too soon the song ended. Max and Logan kept holding on to each other neither one of them willing to lose the other.

For the second time that night Logan said, "I love you Max."

This time she heard him, she looked into his eyes for confirmation that he was telling the truth and saw it, just like she had done before without realising it.

Only hesitating for a minute she said, "I love you Logan."

A/N: What did you think. My friend said I shouldn't have let them get together but what can I say I'm a big M/L shipper (She's M/Z) anyway review and let me know. I've also got a sequel to holidays posted now for those that read it (I know adverts) that's about it for my random thoughts so see ya.


End file.
